


Wait.. who died??

by yushouai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yushouai/pseuds/yushouai
Summary: Kuroo is always happy, kenma is not. Apparently it's because "someone died"What do you mean?? Who exactly??
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	Wait.. who died??

Kuroo was rolling on the floor laughing around as usual with his best friend Bokuto. The scene was not unfamiliar as it's always like that every single day. His classmates even describe him as a dude-who-just-goes-to-school-to-laugh. Kuroo said he dislikes the title but we can't help but tell the truth, can we? 

On the other side of the room is Kenma with the same face and eyes that make him look like he will cry any moment. And of course this doesn't go unnoticed by Kuroo. He may seem like a happy-go-lucky person but in real life, he's actually a really good observer. But he and Kenma aren't really close so he can't really ask anything about it. 

He was staring at Kenma for a while and their eyes met. Kuro flinched and looked away really really fast. 

𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯

"Kuroo," Bokuto called, "What you doing bro let's go."

"Oh okay okay sorry."

-

The next day was really awkward. 

Kuroo knows Kenma doesn't show much emotions but when he came back to their room to get the knee pads he forgot, he saw Kenma, alone. Crying.

Kuroo panicked and immediately went to Kenma's seat. 

"Hey..hey what's wrong?" Kuroo asked, voice laced with concern. 

Kenma looked up, "Someone... died." He then stood up and walked away leaving Kuroo alone in his thoughts. 

"Who?"

-

The day after that he kept looking at Kenma just to check if he's okay. He came to a conclusion that someone in his family died and he can't help but feel bad for him. 

𝘔𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥

He never got the chance to ask him though since Kenma left in a hurry

-

It has been exactly one week since the "incident" and Kuroo's already let go of his thoughts until he saw Kenma crying alone. Again. 

"Kozume-kun," Kuroo asked, "are you alright? I suppose you still haven't moved on well i guess it really is hard losing someone so important to you." 

Kenma just looked at him, confused. 

"Oh, i was wrong sorry," Kuroo continued, "why are you crying man, what's wrong?" 

And to Kuroo's surprise he said the same exact words again, "someone died."

-

"What the hell man I'm really bothered." Kuroo stated

"Why," Bokuto said in response, "what's up?"

"You know Kozume-kun? You know that dude in our class?"

"The quiet one? Of course i do why? What's with him?"

"He lost two family members or is one of them a friend? Well I'm not really sure but I'm really really worried for him he might get you know, d word." 

"Wait really?!," Bokuto exclaimed, "That sucks. If you can be with him for the time being if you can then talk to him once in a while then do it. I'm not really good with this stuff."

"Yeah.. i will."

-

It's Monday and the first thing Kuroo sees is Kenma, crying once again. 

"Kozume-kun," Kuroo said softly, "what's wrong?" 

And once again Kenma said, "Someone.. died." 

"Kozume-kun if you don't mind me asking, why the hell is everyone in your family dying?" 

"Eh?!" was the only thing Kenma said

"Everytime i see you cry you say someone died you know i really feel bad for you i don't know how you're taking it." 

"Ah no, it's not my family.."

"Is it your friend then?"

"No..."

"Then who?"

"Ah you- you see I saw a post from tumblr that if you feel sad for no reason you're mourning for someone who died who doesn't have anyone to remember them. And I feel... really really bad i end up crying.. lol"

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬?!

Kuroo was staring at Kenma for about 2 minutes now.

"Tetsurou-kun I'm sorry but I better get going. See you tommorow." 

And Kuroo was left alone, questioning everything. 

-

"I don't get it." Kuroo murmured

"What don't you get?" Bokuto asked

"What- what? Nothing." 

"Lol if you say so... By the way how's Kozume-kun?" 

"I don't think I can tell you"

"Ooh you having secrets now huh"

𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭

-

"Ah, Tetsurou-kun, can you go with me?" Kenma asked all of a sudden after classes and Kuroo can't really face him right now since he made all that scenarios in his head although Kenma wouldn't know that.

"No? Ok sorry... For bothering yo--"

"OH NO!" Kuroo (kind of) shouted. "I mean, sure! Where to?" 

"Ah just to eat something.." Kenma scratched his head.

"Oh okay!"

-

They ate together at a convenience store nearby. Kenma got a donut and Kuroo got a Ramen, says it has been a long day.

Kenma's just staring at Kuroo and as it's starting to get real awkward Kuroo broke the ice. 

"Sorry, I'm just really tired from practice.. or do you want to switch I don't mind." 

"No but thank you," Kenma politely refused.

"Ahaha okay if you say so." 

"You don't believe me don't you.." 

"What?" At this point Kuroo doesn't know what's real anymore. 

"I mean when i told you about it yesterday, you don't believe me don't you?"

"To be honest you don't look like the one to lie about that kind of stuff... you know but i figured maybe you're stressed so you're just saying that? I'm really sorry though." 

"Don't be, i was lying anyways."

"I've always been alone," Kenma continued. "I don't have anyone with me. I'm only that gloomy little kid that sits at the back. I have trouble expressing myself and i don't really click with people..."

"Kozume-kun..."

"So when you asked me If i was okay i was really glad," Kenma smiled. "I was really really down, I can't take it anymore.. i just wanna cry and i don't even know why i want to.. I'm just, really tired for some reason." Kenma then starts sobbing. 

"Thank you Tetsurou-kun, really." 

"Don't worry I'm here for you."

Kenma's eyes widened. 

𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘦.

But something about it makes his heart pound.

"But we only just met though, right?" Kenma asked as his way of saying 'you serious?' just to be sure

"I know."

This time it seems sincere, this time it's reassuring. This time it's real.

"Haha yeah..."

𝘚𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨

**Author's Note:**

> I just really don't know anymore lol hope u liked it


End file.
